Rogue Transmission
Rogue Transmission (Chinese: 广播中心) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in Guizhou Province in southwest China and features a large radio telescope. Overview Set in and around a Chinese radio telescope, this map focuses on vehicle and infantry combat. Its main Levolution event involves collapsing towers by destroying their support cables, which in turn, will bring it down, causing it to crash into the dish. Conquest This map has four flags on Conquest mode and five on Conquest Large. Equipment Deployments The Russian deployment is on the far west of the map, closest to the Gate office, on the main highway. The Chinese deployment is on the east end of the map again on the main highway, closest to the Research Facility flag. However, on Conquest Small, the RU spawn point is the Gate Office. Flag Layout Gate Office (Conquest Large) A small barracks with several concrete walls for cover along with some sheds and trenches around the concrete structure. A BTR-90 or ZBD-09 will spawn here depending on what faction holds the objective, along with a Quad Bike, however, these vehicles will only spawn on Conquest Large. On Conquest Small, this is the RU spawn point. Visitor's Center A concrete building is located here that has several layers, inside one will find scaffolding to climb up to a ledge that makes a good vantage point over the dish. Around this structure is several small buildings and bunkers, along with construction beams and pipes that allow for cover. A few trucks are located here, along with concrete walls that can provide cover. This objective is also the site of one of the support cables, which needs to be destroyed in order to trigger the Levolution event. A single Quad Bike spawns here when captured. A AMR-2 battle pickup spawns at the top of the the tower next to the center. Four emplacements are located here: two 9M133 Kornet launchers, one by the base of the tower ladder and one next to the scaffolding, and two .50 Cal machine guns, one on top of the unfinished roof, and the other next to the road. Dish Located under the huge disc structure at the center of the map, this objective provides shade and a closed, indestructible roof. Several buildings surround the structure where a few main roads meet. Trenches and construction materials surround the objective, which the player can take cover around/in, as well as four Quad Bikes (only on Conquest Large) and one 9K22 Tunguska or Type 95 AA depending on whether the RGF or PLA hold the objective, respectively. This objective is also the most heavily-modified after the map's Levolution event is triggered. The dish will have partially collapsed, opening up ramps to the upper level as well as closing off some areas with collapsed debris that alter map flow and cut off sight lines when looking towards the objective. The AC-130 commander recourse lies here, once captured. Helipad On a ridge in the southern part of the map of the map looking over the dish, this objective lies in the middle of a main road running from the Visitor's Center to the Research Facility. Located on the west side of the objective and to the north is a bridge that can be destroyed, altering land vehicle movement, there is also two paths leading down into the Dish. On either side of the road are small buildings as well as a helicopter pad area that spawns a Mi-28 Havoc or a Z-10W depending on which faction holds the objective. 2 Quad Bikes also spawn here (Only on Conquest Large). A large concrete building, along with some shipping crates and fences underneath a metal roof provide decent cover here. Players often put a Spawn Beacon in the small hills around this flag. Research Facility The closest objective to the Chinese deployment, and also the location of the Team Deathmatch map. This objective is centered beside one of the supporting towers of the dish where snipers can climb. The main roads that cross here lead towards the Helicopter Pad, the Chinese Deployment, down into the Dish, and to several small buildings to the south. Around the roads are two large buildings with multiple stories and a crane in which the player can climb. The walls of the buildings can be partially destroyed, along with some small metal buildings next to the easternmost building. A single quad bike spawns here once captured. Five emplacements are here. Three .50 Cal machine guns, and two 9M133 Kornet launchers. One .50 Cal and one Kornet launcher are both pointed towards the helipad. The other two .50 Cal emplacements and a Kornet Launcher are pointed at the radar dish. This objective is also close to one of the structures holding the cables needed to destroy in order to trigger the map's Levolution event. Rush This map has four stages in Rush mode. Stage 1 The attackers start off on the road a little ways east up the main road. Coming up on the two M-COM objectives they have several hills on the right side, using natural terrain for cover right up to M-COM B. On the right side the road dips down going towards objective A making that objective slightly harder to attack with infantry. The attackers start with a BTR-90 and several Quad Bikes. The defenders only have infantry to counter spawning to the back of the objectives. They have several buildings and trenches they can duck in to for cover as well as several natural hills they can hide around. M-COM A is located within a small three sided building on the side of the road. The walls are destructible, and there are several obstacles inside that the attackers and defenders can use for cover. Outside to the east (on the map) is a small rectangular trench and several pillars that players can take cover in, and on the other side the ground tips up to the road where there are several large containers to take cover around. M-COM B is against a wall on a flat concrete structure where there are pillars and crates, as well as wooden walls to take cover around. There are several two story buildings around this area, as well as a large hill that overlooks the entire objective. Stage 2 The attackers start off in the previous base with four Quad Bikes, a BTR-90, and a Z-11W. The defenders spawn with a Type 95 AA. M-COM A is located within a building that has only one entrance, however the walls are destructible. To the east is a large tower that has a ladder to climb, where on the sides are open ground - one side is a shallow hill and the other is the road with various pillars and construction materials. To the west towards the attackers are a few open buildings. M-COM B is in the middle part of a three level concrete structure with ledges overlooking each level. Stairs connect the levels and there is scaffolding the player can climb. Stage 3 The attackers start off with four Quad Bikes, a BTR-90, a Z-11W and a T-90A. The defenders start with a Type 95 AA and a Type 98 MBT. Stage 4 The attackers get the same vehicles as before (Quad Bike, BTR-90, Z-11W and T-90A), but they also have access to their Su-25TM Frogfoot The defenders also get the same vehicles (Type 95 AA and a Type 98 MBT) Domination The Domination counterpart takes place around the Conquest objective Research Facility. Defuse Obliteration Bomb Area The Bomb spawns in the Dish area of the map. Deathmatch Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch take place around the Conquest Research Facility area. There are two main two-story structures. The tower and crane can no longer be climbed as of the Spring Patch as the ladders have removed in this gamemode. There is also a main road that runs through the centre of the map. Levolution The map's Levolution event is triggered by destroying the supporting cables holding up the towers. The cables that must be destroyed are a little ways off the side Conquest "Visitor's Center" (or the RU spawn point on Conquest Small) and the "Research Facility" objectives. By hitting and snapping the cables with explosives, the towers will collapse and the huge ball at the center of the dish will crash through to the floor. Note, a player must destroy both of the cable bases to trigger the event, snapping all the cables on each one. It is not necessary to destroy the third one, as it is out of bounds. Gallery Rogue Transmission 1.jpg|Jet Gameplay on Rogue Transmission Rogue Transmission 2.jpg|Driving an ATV on the dish Rogue Transmission 3.jpg|Combat underneath the dish RogueCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint that is unique to Rogue Transmission Trivia *There is a crate found under the map that has "2143" labeled on it, referencing to a possible sequel to Battlefield 2142. *The design of the map is inspired by the Arecibo Observatory in Puerto Rico, although the map's setting is meant to suggest the Five hundred meter Aperture Spherical Telescope (FAST), which was under construction in Guizhou Province, China during the development of Battlefield 4. Now completed, the real-life FAST is much deeper and features six towers, unlike the BF4's incarnation which only has 3. *If a player reaches the top of a certain crane in the map, there is an interactive button. When pressed, a buzzing sound is played 5-7 seconds later. There is another similar button on the side of one of the pillars that holds the Dish with a small drawing of a T-Rex behind some trees. Pressing both of these buttons at the same time will trigger a sound of large heavy footfalls and collapsing trees followed by a dinosaur roaring. To hear the sound better, change audio settings to 'War Tapes'. *Behind the D flag, there is a dead goat in a cage, possibly a reference to Jurassic Park where the dinosaur eats a goat in a similar cage. *It is possible to reach the receiver structure hanging above the dish by walking up the steel cables. *Aircraft do not take damage nor explode when flying directly into, and making physical contact with the steel support cables while they are intact. However, cables recoiling from being snapped at their anchor (via explosives) can instantly destroy any passing aircraft. The cables out-of-bounds for infantry, will destroy air vehicles however. *In the game files this map is named MP_TheDish. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4